Peddie Moments
by RexieCakes
Summary: multi chapter Peddie story.I'm re writing Peddie Moments since my grammar has gotten a lot better.The story is now complete.
1. Anniversary

Eddie walked upstairs to Patricia's room.

Normally Eddie wouldn't bother Patricia when she was sleeping,but today was special.

The blonde haired boy opened his girlfriend's door and walked in.

Eddie smiled at Patricia who was still sleeping.

He walked over to Patricia's bed and laid down beside her.

Patricia woke up and looked over at her boyfriend.

"Hey Yacker,"Eddie greeted.

"What are you doing in my room?"Patricia barked.

"Its our anniversary my dear Yacker,"Eddie stated.

"I can't believe we've been dating for a year now,"Patricia added.

"Time flies by fast,"Eddie smirked.

"It sure does,"Patricia laughed.

"Anyways I have a surprise for you,"Eddie admitted.

"Can I have it now?"Patricia asked.

"You have to get ready first,"Eddie laughed.

"Alright I'll get ready and meet you downstairs,"Patricia stated.

"Okay,"Eddie said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Patricia went over to her dresser and got out a pari of blue jeans,and a black top.

Patricia took her pajamas off and put on her top and jeans.

Then she put her socks and shoes on and went downstairs.

"I'm ready,"Patricia said as she walked over to Eddie in the kitchen.

"Alright let's go,"Eddie said leading Patricia out of the house.

"So can I have my surprise now?"The redhead asked.

"Not yet,"Eddie smirked.

"Why not?"Patricia asked.

"Because we have to go there first,"Eddie stated.

"Go there?"Patricia asked.

"Yes,"Eddie answered.

"Now come on its not far,"Eddie said.

"Fine,"Patricia sighed.

Patricia and Eddie walked off of campus and went into town.

Eddie smiled when he saw the restaurant he was planing on taking Patricia too.

"Here we are,"Eddie announced as they arrived outside the restaurant.

"I don't do restaurants,"Patricia snapped.

"Too bad,"Eddie laughed.

Patricia glared at Eddie as they walked inside.

"I'm sure you will have a great time since your wonderful boyfriend is paying for the whole dinner,"Eddie stated.

Patricia smirked at Eddie's comment as they found a table and sat down.

Then a waitress came by their table and handed Eddie and Patricia both a menu.

"What can I get you both to drink?"The waitress asked.

"I'll take a coke,"Eddie answered.

The waitress smiled and looked at Patricia.

"What would you like hun?"The waitress asked once more.

"I'll take a coke aswell,"Patricia stated.

The waitress nodded then walked away.

Patricia and Eddie opened there menus and looked at them.

"What are you going to order?"Eddie asked.

"I don't know,"Patricia answered.

"I'm going to get pancakes,"Eddie announced.

Patricia rolled her eye's as she continued to look at the menu.

"I think I'm going to get pasta,"Patricia said.

"Sounds good to me,"Eddie agreed.

A few minutes later the waitress came by again with their drinks.

"So what I get you two?"The waitress asked.

"I'll take the pasta,"Patricia answered.

The waitress nodded as she looked over at Eddie.

"What do you want?"The waitress asked once again.

"I'll have the pancakes,"Eddie said.

The waitress looked at Eddie for a moment then nodded as she walked away.

Soon the waitress brought the food out.

"Heres your pasta,"The waitress said giving it to Patricia.

"And here's your pancakes,"The waitress said giving them to Eddie.

Patricia and Eddie ate their food and Eddie paid for the meal.

"So did that change your mind about restaurants?"Eddie asked.

"Yes as long as my boyfriend is paying for the meal,"Patricia laughed.

Eddie smirked at his girlfriends comment.

"Eddie can I tell you something?"Patricia asked.

"Of course,"Eddie answered.

"I love you,"Patricia admitted.

"I love you too,"Eddie added as they walked home.

* * *

**I've been thinking about this for a while now and I decided to redo Peddie Moments so anyways review?**


	2. Captured,Cuddled and Kissed

The redhead walked through the quiet house.

Patricia had gotten up in the middle of the night to get a snack.

As she walked through the hallway she felt someone grab from behind and pull her into one of the bedrooms.

"Hey Yacker,"Eddie greeted.

"Eddie what are you doing?"Patricia barked.

"Well Fabian is spending the night in Nina's room, so I thought we could spend the night together as well,"Eddie explained.

"I'm not spending the night with you,"Patricia snapped.

"Oh come on Yacker I'm your boyfriend,"Eddie pleaded.

"Yeah so?"Patricia asked.

"Thats what girlfriends and boyfriends do they snuggle,"Eddie stated.

"I hate snuggling,"Patricia barked.

"Maybe I can change that?"Eddie asked.

"No you can't,"Patricia said as she walked to the door.

"Oh yes I can,"Eddie smirked as he grabbed Patricia and pulled her on the bed.

"EDDIE LET ME GO,"Patricia barked.

Eddie smiled as he put his arms around Patricia and held her.

Patricia sighed as she laid her head on Eddie's chest.

"Your enjoying this aren't you yacker?"Eddie asked.

"Maybe a little,"Patricia admitted.

"I knew I could do it,"Eddie smirked.

"Do what?"Patricia asked.

"Change your mind about snuggling,"Eddie laughed.

Patricia rolled her eyes as she snuggled into Eddie some more.

Eddie smiled as he leaned in and kissed Patricia.

Patricia smiled as she kissed back.

After that Patricia soon fell asleep in Eddie's arms feeling happy that she was captured,cuddled and kissed.

* * *

**This chapter is short sorry about that. anyways I like how this chapter came out,review?**


	3. Fireflies

"Hey Yacker,"Eddie greeted as Patricia walked into the living room.

"Hey slime ball,"Patricia said.

"Lets go outside and catch fireflies,"Eddie added.

"Why?"Patricia asked.

"Because it'll be fun,"Eddie smirked.

"Fine but we need a jar first,"Patricia stated.

"I'll go get one from the kitchen,"Eddie said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets to look for a jar.

Eddie found a jar at the back of the cabinet and took it out.

Then he took a knife from the silverware drawer and punched holes in the lid.

"Okay I'm ready,"Eddie said as he walked back into the living room.

"Let's go then,"Patricia added as they walked to the front door.

Eddie opened the door and lead Patricia outside.

"Isn't it beautiful out tonight?"Eddie asked.

"Yeah,"Patricia answered.

"Patricia look at the fireflies,"Eddie said pointing to the grass where the fireflies were lighting everything up.

"I think its cool how they light up the grass,"Patricia smirked.

Eddie smiled as he watched Patricia get closer to the fireflies.

"Hey Eddie give the-"Patricia didnt get to finish her sentence as Eddie pushed her into the grass full of fireflies.

"EDDIE,"Patricia barked as the fireflies got all over her.

"Aw Yacker they like you,"Eddie laughed.

Patricia glared at Eddie as she stood up.

"Well see how you like it,"Patricia smirked as she pushed Eddie into the grass.

Patricia laughed as the fireflies covered Eddie.

Eddie smiled as he stood up and pulled Patricia back down with him.

They both landed on the grass with fireflies all around them.

Eddie smiled as he leaned in and kissed Patricia.

Patricia smiled as she kissed back.

"There getting all over us,"Patricia laughed.

"Yeah and its no wonder there all over you your beautiful,"Eddie stated.

Patricia blushed as a few more fireflies landed on her.

"Lets catch some fireflies now,"Patricia added.

"I already caught my firefly,"Eddie said as he kissed Patricia.

"And I already caught mine too,"Patricia added as she kissed Eddie back.

* * *

**I don't why but a while ago I started thinking about fireflies and I got this Also some people are telling me through a review that I copied.I didn't copy anyone I'm just rewriting this story.I posted Peddie Moments months ago but took it down until I improved my grammar It says I'm re writing the story in the summary so anyways review?**


	4. Build A Bear

Patricia smiled as she walked downstairs.

Today was Eddie and Patricia's first date and they were going to the mall.

"I'm ready,"Patricia stated as she walked into the living room.

"Alright let's go,"Eddie added as they walked to the front door.

Eddie lead Patricia outside and off of the campus grounds.

"So when we get to the mall what does my Yacker want to do?"Eddie asked.

"I don't know just look around I guess,"Patricia answered.

Eddie smirked as he got an idea.

"I know something we can do,"Eddie said as they walked down to the mall.

"What is it?"Patricia asked.

"You'll see when we get their,"Eddie smirked.

"Okay,"Patricia added as they walked up to the mall entrance.

Once they got inside Eddie lead Patricia to the place he wanted to take her.

"Here we are,"Eddie announced as they arrived outside a build a bear workshop.

Patricia glared at Eddie when she realized what he wanted to do.

"I'm not stuffing my own animal,"Patricia barked.

"Oh come on Yacker it'll be fun,"Eddie stated.

"Eddie were too old for this,"Patricia sighed.

"Nonsense everyone's a kid at heart,"Eddie added.

"Fine,"Patricia snapped.

Eddie smiled as they walked into the shop.

Patricia and Eddie walked over to the animals that were available to stuff.

"Aw Yacker look at this cute little bunny,"Eddie said pointing too a white bunny.

"Whats so cute about a bunny?"Patricia barked.

"Everything,"Eddie stated.

"I think I'm going to get it stuffed,"Eddie added.

Patricia rolled her eyes as she looked at the animals.

"Look Eddie there's a black bunny,"Patricia pointed out.

"You should get it stuffed so it would be like black and white,"Eddie laughed.

"Yeah I think I'll get it,"Patricia smirked as she picked the black bunny up.

Then Patricia and Eddie walked over to the line and waited for their turn to get their animals stuffed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this,"Patricia sighed.

Eddie smirked at this girlfriends comment.

"What are you smirking at?"Patricia asked.

"You,"Eddie stated.

Patricia sighed as they waited a bit longer for their turn.

Soon enough it was Patricia's turn to stuff her bunny.

"Hello dear,"The worker greeted.

"Hi,"Patricia muttered.

"May I see your bunny?"The worked asked.

Patricia nodded as she gave the bunny to the worker.

Then the worked put the bunny into the stuffing machine.

"Now just step on the pedal and don't take your foot off of it until your bunny is stuffed,"The worker instructed.

Patricia nodded as she put her left foot on the pedal and the machine started to stuff the bunny.

After her bunny was stuffed Patricia took her left foot off the pedal.

"Okay now you may go find something for your bunny too wear,"The worked said.

Patricia nodded walking off to where the stuffed animal close were.

A few minutes later Eddie walked over too her.

"Hey Yacker having fun?"Eddie asked.

"Maybe a little,"Patricia admitted.

"I knew you would,"Eddie smirked.

Patricia rolled her eyes as she picked up an outfit for her bunny.

It was a pink top with a little pink skirt.

"Aw Yacker that outfit is so cute,"Eddie smirked.

"Yeah yeah now pick something out for your bunny so we can get going,"Patricia barked.

Eddie smiled as he picked an outfit for his bunny.

"Okay let's go pay,"Patricia stated.

Patricia and Eddie walked out to the cash register and paid for their bunnies.

The worked put both bunnies in a little cardboard box which looked like a house.

After that Patricia and Eddie took there boxes and left the shop.

"So did you have fun today?"Eddie asked.

"Yes,"Patricia admitted.

"Thats my Yacker,"Eddie smirked as they walked home.

* * *

**I thought it would be funny for Patricia to do something like go to build a bear.I have no idea what got me thinking about build a bear last night but when I did I got an idea for a new chapter.I have too admit I think this one was boring but anyways review please? and does anyone have any ideas for chapter five?If so tell through a review please.^^**


	5. Cuddle Time

Eddie walked into the kitchen seeing that no one expect for Trudy was there.

"Where is everyone?"Eddie asked.

"Oh Eddie good morning sweetie everyone expect for Patricia went out today,"

"Patricia stayed?"Eddie asked.

"Yes dear,"Trudy answered.

"Is she up?"Eddie asked.

"I don't think so,"Trudy stated.

"I'm going too go see her,"Eddie added walking out of the kitchen.

Eddie walked upstairs to Patricia's room and opened the door.

Eddie smiled when he saw his Yacker asleep.

"She looks so cute,"Eddie thought.

Eddie smiled as he walked over to his girlfriends bed and laid down beside her.

Eddie was just about to his arms around Patricia when she rolled over so that she was facing Eddie and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"Patricia barked.

"I'm here too cuddle,"Eddie answered.

"I hate cuddling,"Patricia growled.

"Come on Yacker its cuddle time,"Eddie smiled.

"NO,"Patricia snapped.

Eddie smirked as he grabbed Patricia.

"STOP,"Patricia yelled.

"Make me,"Eddie laughed.

Patricia glared at her boyfriend then tried pushing him away.

"Yacker I just want too cuddle,"Eddie pleaded.

Well I don't,"Patricia barked.

"Why not?"Eddie asked.

"Because I don't like cuddling,"Patricia answered.

"I'm sure you wont mind it if you're cuddling with me,"Eddie stated.

"Fine,"Patricia snapped.

Eddie smiled as he pulled Patricia into his arms.

Patricia sighed as she snuggled into Eddie.

"I know your secretly enjoying our cuddle time,"Eddie teased.

"How is it a secret when its so obvious?"Patricia asked.

"Who knows,"Eddie laughed.

"Your such a dufus,"Patricia smirked as she snuggled into Eddie some more.

* * *

**Yay new chapter!So anyways sorry this chapter is so short I think it turned out okay anyways review?**


	6. I'll Always Be Here For You

Patricia walked through school thinking about what she has just found out. How could Joy write an article, a ranside on at that, about Nina? Patricia was so upset she couldn't take it. She and the other's had spent a whole year trying to get her back.

Now that Joy was back she was nothing but trouble. Patricia knew Joy had changed, but she didn't think she would do such a mean thing to Nina. Devastated, she ran out of the school, as she started to cry. She made her way over to the house.

She walked over to the door and opened it and stepped into the victorian house. Patricia knew she had to share a room with Joy, but did she really want to now?Patricia had cut class for the rest of the day. She didn't care who saw she wasn't at school, she wanted to be alone.

Patricia layed down on the sofa in the living room and started crying as she heard footstep's looked up to see Eddie.

"What are you doing here?" Patricia questioned.

"Well I wanted to see if you were okay.I mean you never just leave school in the middle of the day," Eddie replied.

"Oh I see, so just because I'm upset mean's you have to come see if I'm okay?" Patricia snapped. "I can take care of myself."

"Listen Yacker," Eddie said. I care about you, your my girlfriend so I will, and want, to help you when your upset. I don't care if you think you can take care of yourself." Eddie said as he gave Patricia a stern look.

Patricia rolled her eye's as she sat up on the sofa.

"Fine come here." Patricia said patting the spot next to her. Eddie smiled as he sat down by Patricia.

"So," Eddie said "What's bugging you? It's gotta be bad if your leaving school in the middle of the day because of it."

"It's Joy." Patricia spoke, as she looked up at Eddie with sadness in her eye's. "She's changed ever since she met Fabian she's been trying to win him. She doesn't even care about me anymore."

Eddie looked at Patricia who was looking like she was about to cry again.

"It's gonna be okay Patricia." Eddie said as he huged his girlfiend tight. "I'll always be here for you." Eddie said as he huged Patricia some more.

* * *

**Yay new update!I haven't updated in a little white sorry for the wait everyone I've been busy so anyways review?**


	7. Halloween Dance

It was Halloween night at Anubis house.

Patricia was getting her costume ready for the dance at school.

The redhead was going as a gothic which.

Once Patricia was ready she walked downstairs to find Eddie.

Patricia saw Eddie in the living room who was dressed up as a prince.

"Hey Yacker,"Eddie greeted as Patricia walked over to him.

"Hey there prince charming,"Patricia smirked.

"You should have been a princess,"Eddie pointed out.

"Why?"Patricia asked.

"Because then you would be my princess,"Eddie replied.

Patricia rolled her eyes at Eddie's comment and then grabbed his hand.

"Come on we need to get to the dance,"Patricia added.

Then the couple walked over to the school and went to the room where the dance was being held.

"Want to dance?"Eddie asked.

"Sure,"Patricia answered.

The two started to dance and little did they know that Alfie who was dressed up as a mummy was hiding under a table near

the couple.

Alfie smiled evilly as he got ready to jump out at Patricia and Eddie.

"BOO!"Alfie screamed as he jumped out at the couple.

Eddie and Patrica both screamed.

"ALIFIE I'M GONNA KILL YOU,"Patricia yelled.

Alfie turned and ran while Patricia chased after him.

Eddie laughed as he watched Patricia grab a hold of Alfie and saw as his girlfriend kicked Alfie to the ground.

After that Patricia walked back over to Eddie and smiled.

"Thats my Yacker,"Eddie smirked.

Patricia smiled at her boyfriends comment as they started to dance again.

"You know your still my princess whether you look like one or not,"Eddie added.

Patricia smiled and then kissed Eddie.

"I love you my prince,"Patricia smirked.

"I love you too my princess,"Eddie added.

* * *

**Aw there so cute.x3 Yes I know its been a while since my last update I've been busy so anyways review?**


	8. Such A Doofus

Patricia walked down stairs with a smile on her face.

She was going to be spending the night with Eddie because Fabian was going to be with Nina.

The redhead walked over too her boyfriends room and opened the door.

"Hey Yacker,"Eddie greeted.

"Hey,"Patricia greeted back.

"So ready for a fun night with your boyfriend?"Eddie asked.

"You bet,"Patrica smirked.

"So what do you wanna do then?"Eddie asked.

"I don't know,"Patricia shrugged.

"I think I do,"Eddie added.

"What is it?"Patricia asked.

"This,"Eddie answered as he began to tickle his Yacker.

Patricia started laughing uncontrollably.

"EDDIE STOP!"Patricia yelled.

Eddie smirked as he moved his fingers down Patricia's ribs.

"EDDIE!"Patricia barked.

"I wont stop unless you give me a kiss,"Eddie replied.

Patricia leaned up and kissed Eddie on the lips.

Eddie smiled and then got off of Patricia.

Patricia glared at Eddie as she stood up.

"Oh lighten up Yacker if were going to spend the night together, we can at least have a little fun,"Eddie pointed out.

"That was not fun,"Patricia barked.

"Too me it was,"Eddie smirked.

"Thats because you're a doofus,"Patricia replied.

"I'm not just any doofus I'm your doofus,"Eddie pointed out.

"So true,"Patrica replied as she kissed Eddie once more.

* * *

**yay new chapter!I think this one came out alright.x3 Review?**


	9. A Walk In The Moonlight

Eddie smiled as he walked up stairs to Patricia's room.

Tonight Eddie and Patricia were going for a walk in the park.

Eddie knocked on Patricia's door and a moment later the redhead opened it.

"Hey Yacker are you ready?"Eddie asked.

"Yeah I was just about to come down stairs too,"Patricia smirked.

"Alright let's go,"Eddie added.

Patricia nodded and then followed her boyfriend down the stairs and outside.

"Look its a full moon tonight,"Patricia pointed out.

Eddie looked up at the moon and smiled.

"Its pretty,"Eddie commented.

"It sure is,"Patricia added.

After that the couple walked to the park.

Once they got their they started walking down a path.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight,"Eddie pointed out.

Patricia blushed a little at her boyfriends comment.

"Your look handsome in the moonlight,"Patricia replied.

Eddie smiled as they continued walking along.

Soon they came upon a lake and decided to sit down by the water for a while.

Patricia picked up a rock and threw it in the water.

Eddie smiled as he looked at his Yacker.

"I love you,"Eddie commented.

"I love you too,"Patricia replied.

After that Eddie leaned in and kissed Patricia.

The redhead kissed back immediately.

When they broke apart Patricia and Eddie rested their foreheads together.

"Come on my Yacker let's go home it's getting late,"Eddie added.

Patricia nodded and then stood up.

The couple walked back to Anubis house holding hands and thinking about their wonderful date.

* * *

**Nothing better than a walk in the moonlight don't you think?x3 anyways review?owo**


	10. Over Protective

Eddie walked through Anubis house looking for his Yacker.

As he walked toward the living room he heard laughting.

Eddie looked into the living room and saw Jerome and Patrica messing around.

All of the sudden Eddie felt a great wave of jealousy come over him.

He watched more as Jerome and Patricia rolled around on the floor wrestling.

Patricia was able to pin Jerome to the floor and laughed.

"This just proves that girls rule,"Patricia pointed out.

"Whatever,"Jerome replied.

Patricia smirked as she got off of Jerome.

Then Eddie walked into the room and went over to Patricia.

"Jerome why were you wrestling with my girlfriend?"Eddie asked.

"Because its fun,"Jerome answered.

"Well do me a favor and never touch my Yacker again,"Eddie added.

"Eddie stop your being way too over protective,"Patricia sighed.

"OVER PROTECTIVE?"Eddie snapped.

Patricia rolled her eyes and then leaned in and kissed Eddie before he could say another word.

Jerome smirked as he left the room.

Once they broke apart Patricia started to speak.

"I love you and I have to admit its funny when you get jealous,"Patricia smirked.

"I love you too and I have to get jealous sometimes,"Eddie replied.

Patricia smiled and then kissed Eddie once more.

* * *

**aw don't you just love an over protective Eddie?8D So cute don't you think?x3 Anyways I've been really busy lately and I'm working on so many stories at the moment that I have decided that this will be the last chapter.I'm sorry its just I started a hunger games house of Anubis style story and I would like to get to work on the 4th chapter and all of that thank you too all who put this story on their alert list and faved it so anyways review?**


End file.
